I hate you but I love you
by helcub
Summary: It all ended with 3 words "I love you." Samantha Black will soon meet her not-so Prince Charming. I'm not very good at Summarys, so please read. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Remus and I

1

The sun streamed through the trees like silk as a red Peugeot drove through the streets of Huntingdale. Not much of a vehicle considering where the family lived, most families had 3 cars, 2 of which were BMW's but Samantha didn't care all she wanted was to be on that train back to Hogwarts and escape the reality that her father Sirius Black was in Azkaban.

'Excited' said Remus looking exceptionally cheerful, 'What can't wait to get rid of me' she joked, 'No' chortled Remus giving her a punch on the arm 'I just worry about you' There was a silence 'You know those Weasley twins aren't as bad as they let on to be, they come from a nice family and you know that.' If that was the case then why did they make my life a living hell thought Samantha. This wasn't just a minor joke that they normally played this was Bullying.

Samantha being the kind Hufflepuff that she was, tried to pretend that she didn't care but who could ignore the constant laughing and shoving. 'Well I still don't like it, just because I'm shy,' she pouted. For it was true Samantha was extremely shy barely spoke to anyone apart from Oliver Wood. 'They'll grow out of it,' he sighed as the car pulled up by the footpath outside Kings cross.

'Ah well look who it is Sam' said Remus pointing to his left and there was Sam's second best friend (bar Oliver) in the world, Hagrid. 'Hagrid,' she squeaked. But this year was different, he was with a boy with messy black hair, broken glasses and some very dirty clothes on but, these weren't the first things that you noticed about him, oh no, behind the dirt on his face and the broken glasses he had a perfect set of bright green eyes that delved into the innocent soul beneath his outgoing act he was putting on. Sam was good at that sort of thing, telling the good people from the bad people and examining other people's personalities. But Hagrid suddenly forgot he was with the boy and came stomping over. 'All righ' Remus, and you Sammy,' He said ruffling her hair. Hagrid was the only one who could call her Sammy without her hair going bright red. For if you haven't already guessed Sam was a Metamorphmagus. 'Um Hagrid' Sam questioned, 'Where did that boy go.' 'Wha', Oh dear, well I see him over there with Mally and then family, he'll be alright.' 'Well must be aff' He said, his voice booming through Kings Cross. 'Bye Hagrid' Sam laughed. That was when she heard some familiar voices.

'Fred you next' came the high voice of Mrs Weasley. All of the Weasleys were nice except the twins, bar the ginger hair and freckles and you wouldn't even know they were Weasleys. 'He's not Fred I am' said a red haired boy who was obviously George. They think that people can mix them up thought Sam, when you get tormented by them for 2 years you learn to tell which is which. George was slightly taller and had neater hair than Fred and was dare she say it QUIETER! 'Typical' she said. 'Now don't be dragged down to their level' whispered Remus. 'I'd best leave you with Molly, I have some work with the Order to do' then after giving her a kiss on her forehead and one of his famous bear hugs he left.

Sam walked over to the family who were talking to the boy she saw with Hagrid earlier. She just stared at those bright green eyes again for who knows how long until she heard someone 'Look who it is' yelled a voice which made Sam jump and quickly look away from the boy. 'How long was I staring,' she thought. 'Hey Fred looook' he yelled again. Wanting to make him shut up Sam opened her mouth but then her shyness took over and she shut it again. Not wanting to cause a scene she skulked off to another platform watching the young boy from afar. 'He looks familiar' said Sam confused at the days occurrences. After all of the Weasleys and the boy had gone through the gate, Sam prepared herself for another year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry Who?

2

When Sam got onto the Train she took the very end carriage to the left, knowing that it was always the empty one. Until Today.

'Do you mind if I sit here' said a young girl no bigger than the boy she saw earlier. She had frizzy hair and teeth which stuck out like a rabbit. Unfortunately Sam's shyness took over once again and she could do nothing but nod. 'I'm Hermione Granger by the way' 'H-hi, I'm S-Samantha' she said extending her hand very slowly, hoping that she could maybe have made a new friend and it seemed Hermione wanted that too as she lunged at her hand, shaking it vigorously. 'I think we'll get along great' Hermione smiled. Sam soon learned to relax and the conversation flowed for what must have been hours, but eventually Hermione said she had to go and change into her robes.

Sam decided to get up and stretch her legs for a while as well. Life couldn't get any better. Unfortunately life has ways of disappointing us because as Sam was walking back to her carriage she bumped into the none other than Fred Weasley. 'Oi watch where you're going' he said brushing himself, as if to brush of her scent. 'What's this' said a tall black girl in Sam's year. Angelina Johnson (Or as Samantha liked to call her, The Slut) 'Oh it's only freak girl' she sneered.

Samantha just turned and left brushing away her tears as they laughed.

She passed a group of girls from her year giggling and pointing at some poor boy that was being hung upside down by a fellow first year. The tormentor had blonde hair which was almost white and dark blue eyes which stood out against his pale complexion.

'Draco come on we've got better people to hang' said a rather large boy who went by the name of Crabbe.

'Okay, fine. But I doubt there's anyone better than Longbottom here,' he said dropping the boy on top of a packet of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, making them fly everywhere. And while Draco managed to keep a straight face, his cronies were rolling on the floor howling with laughter before wiping away tears and leaving him there.

Samantha ran over after they had left and knowing how it felt took him back to her carriage to calm him down.

'Have you seen my toad,' Neville said looking around him nervously. 'He must've ran off when Draco turned me upside down'

'I know how it feels' she said almost laughing at the situation, 'I'll help you find him,' Sam replied but on their way out of the carriage Sam and Neville walked into Hermione.

'Oh Hermione,' Sam said shocked, 'Will you go and help Neville here look for his toad.'

'What. Oh sure, I'd love to help a fellow first year,' Hermione smiled and linked arms with Neville, walking off to find his toad.

Light was soon becoming less and less as Sam moved back down the carriages. All she could hear was Angelina's voice and Fred's laugh throughout the rest of the Journey, and while everyone else in the other carriages chatted and ate sweets she sent her owl Pecker with a note addressed to _Mr. Sirius Black, Cell 78, Azkaban._ The reading and re-reading and scribbling out of jokes left her with what she thought to be a pretty good letter:

_Dad,_

_This summer's been good; I haven't been bothered by A Mr. W, well until earlier today on the train. He laughed at me again but like you say life goes on. How's the food? Remus' cooking is still the same; at least you're not living of baked beans. All in all life's been pretty normal I suppose, except I saw this boy at the train station and I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before but I do now (This is really why I'm writing you a letter.) Do you remember that picture of you at a wedding, being best man to someone? Well this boy looks like that someone, except around the eyes. This is important Dad so reply soon._

_Love_

_Sam_

And with that she let Pecker go free out of the window and into the wilderness beyond. His speckled feathers standing out against the dense forest in front of him

'I'll just take a quick nap and then go and get changed' yawned Samantha; it had been a long day. She went into a deep sleep, her hair falling over her face and going a mild turquoise as she dreamed of being reunited with her dad and a life of pure happiness. Only to be rudely awakened by 'OLIVER!' she jumped up her hands flailing about at her side before hugging him as tightly as she could. 'Easy there, don't want me to be in the hospital wing all term,' he chuckled as he patted her on the head. 'So what's this,' he said, his hands directing towards her hair. 'Not always had a bob cut I take it.' 'No, I thought I'd give it a try this morning' she said twisting it in her fingers. 'I quite like it.' 'You don't know how many girls want to be a Metamorphagus' He laughed. 'Not really' she sighed 'Who wants to be called Freak Girl' tears began to well up inside her. 'Don't let him annoy you' 'And if he does I'll sort him out at Quidditch practise' he said smiling. 'Now best be off, got to go and see Maria' he said with a smug sort of smile. 'Well I don't want to stand in the way of love' Sam giggled. Oliver winked at her and then left.

Sam left moments later and got changed into her robes just as the Train pulled up outside Hogwarts.

'Home' she sighed and stepped out of the train onto the misty, grey landscape of the Hogwarts platform.

'Hagrid' she called.

'Hagrid where are you?' he must be busy with first years she thought, anyway I'll see him some other time.

While leaving the platform to get on one of the carriages she saw Hagrid with a first year. The boy from earlier on Platform 9 3/4.

'Hey Harry wait up' said Ron, Fred and Georges younger brother. He was much nicer than Fred and George but still had the Weasley features.

'So his names Harry,' she whispered

'Harry Who?'


	3. Chapter 3 No more Mister nice guy

3

The carriages set off pulling themselves in the direction of Hogwarts. The chilled wind blowing through Sam's hair caused her to shiver. She looked up to the moonlit sky and then to the lake. Preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice that the carriage had stopped moving. They had arrived.

She walked into the Great Hall, never tiring of looking at the ceiling and took her seat at the Hufflepuff table. Once again, Sam had been left with a space beside her for a first year to sit on.

'Even the teachers know I have no friends,' she said, looking towards McGonagall.

This year will be different, she thought. I know it.

At that moment the first years came walking into the Great Hall, their uniforms were perfectly worn and they were full of nerves and EXCITEMENT! 'That won't last long,' whispered Sam. May as well make the most of it though, she thought. She waved at Neville and Hermione, trying to seem popular in front of the new pupils.

They lined up in front of the sorting hat, some of them shaking, some of them laughing at the whole idea of it. McGonagall looked dismal as ever, even when she talked.

'Now when I call your name, you're to step up to the seat as I place the Sorting hat on your head,' McGonagall said trying her best to be cheerful in front of the terrified children.

'Hermione Granger' her voice echoed through the hall.

Please be Hufflepuff, Sam thought, almost begging for a friend.

'Gryffindor,' the hat called, as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheering and clapping.

'We can still be friends,' Sam hoped. She looked on at poor Neville who seemed the most terrified out of all of the first years.

Ron went up next and like Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Draco Malfoy, the boy who bullied Neville, who quite appropriately was sorted into Slytherin. Hufflepuff was then given a student, Susan Bones and following her was Neville. He was sorted into Gryffindor which was quite a surprise for Sam. After that she lost interest in the sorting until she heard a name which she knows well.

'Harry Potter,' called McGonagall.

The young boy that she has seen time and time again, walked up to the hat. It took a while to sort him but he was eventually placed in Gryffindor. How could she not recognise the famous Harry Potter? And how did her dad conveniently know a man who looked just like him? She needed answers _now_.

After the sorting Dumbledore went over the usual rules and then gave Samantha her favourite part. The feast.

She filled her plate to the brim with turkey legs, salad, roast potatoes and anything you could think of really. She occasionally lost track of time when she found herself staring at Harry but other than that she managed to enjoy the feast.

After the feast Sam walked down to the Kitchens where she tapped the cauldrons to the tune of Eugene the Unicorn. The door opened up into a paradise filled with roots and leaves. The Hufflepuff common room. The ceiling was painted a bright yellow with black around the edges. The furniture was the house colours and in the middle of the wall was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff holding a box covered with golden leaves.

She walked up to the girls' dormitory and lay down on her bed, after putting her clothes in her wardrobe and covering the bed with her Holyhead Harpies blanket. She lay looking at the ceiling fiddling with her fingers and soon fell into a deep sleep but was awoken by Pecker tapping on her window. She looked at her watch, it was only 10.30 and most of the girls were still in the common room. She took the note from Peckers beak. It was from her dad and read:

_Dear Sam,_

_I hope that Remus' cooking gets better and the food here isn't bad, if you don't mind rotten vegetables and stale meat. Just ignore those Weasley boys. And if they don't leave you alone just use a couple of those hexes I taught you. You probably wouldn't use them though; you're a Hufflepuff just like your mum. Definitely your mother's girl. I've been putting this off for ages and I know that you probably should have known earlier. You know why I'm in Azkaban, even though it wasn't my fault but Peter Pettigrew murdered the Potter family, not me, and you know that. But anyway the man in the picture was James Potter and he is Harry Potter's dad. I was made his Godfather, so you are kind of like his God sister. He was the boy you saw at the train station. I know it. Don't be angry with me Sam please. I know that it is not within my right to ask you to do something but I want you to look after him, no matter how shy you are._

_With Love _

_Dad_

Sam dropped the letter on the ground at her feet, unable to take in what she had just read.

'God sister,' she trembled, 'I'm Harry Potter's God sister.'

She got changed into her pyjamas and put the letter neatly into her beside table drawer. As she was unable to sleep, she decided to practise some hexes on a leaf.

'Just in case,' she smiled.

'I'm not going to let them push me around anymore'

After a few hours of practising hexes she decided to go to sleep. People will be coming up to bed soon, she thought.

'G'night Toby,' she said.

Toby was a dark brown fruit bat who lived in a hole in the top left corner of her room. He was almost like a friend for her when she was left on her own in her dormitory.

She lay back down smiling.

'I won't change who I am just because of some bullies but if they bother me anymore they will get what's coming to them,' she said.

'No more mister nice guy'

And with that she waved her wand, flicked out the light and all was silent.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

4

Weeks went by and Samantha started to find life enjoyable once again. Fred had stopped teasing her and that meant Angelina stopped too. She carried on with her life, occasionally talking to Oliver but she still hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Harry.

She met Hermione and Neville sometimes in the corridor but didn't stop long; she maybe just smiled or waved.

This day however was different but not just the fact that lessons ended half day for Halloween.

Sam was in Charms class with professor Flitwick going on about how the perfect Vlikanium charm should make the leaf glow red. Unfortunately not being the best at charms, Sam's leaf began to wilt.

'Come on stupid leaf, turn red,' Sam whined.

'Right now class, I'm afraid that's us,' Came Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice from the front of the room.

Finally classes were over for the day.

Unfortunately when Sam was walking down the corridor she saw Draco Malfoy teasing Harry in the courtyard. She saw Fred, George, Hermione and even Ron just standing watching the teasing. A lot of people came over to see the fight which ultimately was going to happen soon.

"You think you're just so brilliant Potter, but you're not," Draco hissed at him.

"It's not your fault though, is it Potter, It's your mum and dad's,"

If this isn't a time to look after Harry I don't know what is. At that moment without a thought of her shyness, she ran forward jabbing her wand into Draco's chest.

"Apologise," said Samantha gritting her teeth. Everyone seemed stunned at the marvel that was happening. Fred and George had their mouths wide open and even Oliver was in shock.

"What did you say to me," questioned Draco.

"Apologise now," repeated Samantha.

" I think maybe someone should teach you to stay in your place," Draco said pushing her wand away from his chest and raising his own but before he could say a word he was sent flying backwards with the words of "Expelliarmus," from Sam.

Cheering erupted from the crowd but Sam needed to talk to Harry. She took him aside and told him everything.

"Harry, I know I haven't talked to you before but,"

"Listen why did you save me," Harry asked, his bright green eyes staring up at her.

"Because I'm your God sister," she answered simply." I can't tell you who my family are because I know that you wouldn't believe me, but you have to believe that I am your God sister,"

"Ok," Harry answered. "But you'll have to tell me eventually," he laughed. "Shall my God sister and I go to the feast?" Harry said extending an arm.

"We shall," Sam replied linking arms with him and walking into the great hall.

"Oh wait," Sam turned to face Harry. "I need to go and get my potions books," "I left them in class," Sam hugged Harry and ran down the steps to potions.

While Samantha was away Fred turned to him and asked "Do you know where Samantha is?" "I want to talk to her,"

"Yeah, she's down at potions," Harry replied. "Sorry to hear about you and Angelina by the way."

"Oh you know about that," Fred grumbled.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows considering Angelina went around crying that you'd broke up with her," Harry said trying to sound as if he actually liked Angelina.

Harry turned to talk to Ron and Neville when Professor Quirrel came running in screaming, "There's a troll in the dungeons," before fainting.

Everyone headed to their dormitories except Harry and Ron, who headed to the bathrooms and Fred managed to sneak off to warn Samantha.

Samantha was in Professor Snape's classroom and she had just found her book. She was about to leave when she caught her reflection in a mirror. She turned and posed to get a good view of herself.

"You see this is the reason why I have never had a boyfriend," Sam said almost crying.

She looked at her reflection, her thin figure, her dark brown eyes, her pink bob-cut hair and her rosy cheeks made her cringe. Not because she was ugly but she thought she was.

Sam heard footsteps and turned round, her hair going black. (which is frightened, if you didn't know) She hoped it wasn't Professor Snape, well maybe she did when she saw who it really was. Fred Weasley.

"Trollinthedungeonrun," he said gasping for breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked quizzically.

"There's a troll in the dungeon, come on run," Fred said trying to pull her out by the arm but Sam didn't move.

"This is another one of your pranks," Sam said pulling her arm away. "I'm not going to be pushed around by you, your brother or your precious Angelina," Sam said glaring at him.

"Listen I'm sorry and I saw what you did today and anyway I don't like Angelina anymore, please you have to believe me," he begged and Samantha saw something in his pale green eyes that she had never seen before, sincerity. But it was too late because the Troll had burst through the iron door of the classroom and was about to hit Samantha with its club before Fred hit it with a stunning spell which made the Troll run off to another part of the castle.

Fred didn't care what Sam did anymore and he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Do you think we can be friends?" he asked.

"Friends," she replied.

They left the classroom in the state it was in and ran to the Kitchens.

"Thanks," Sam said giving Fred a smile. "You know you don't sound too bad, when your mouth doesn't screw it up."

"Yeah and you're quite pretty, when your face doesn't screw it up," Fred chuckled and made Samantha blush.

He gave her one last hug and whispered, "I think we'll be best friends." And he walked up the steps waving to her as he left.


	5. Authors Note

_Authors Note_

Dear Readers/reviewers I appreciate all the comments so far and would really like some constructive criticism.

I would just like to know what you think and if there is anything you would like to happen later in the story.

I also need a name for a female character I'm going to add later in the story. (But can't tell you who it is yet.) I can tell you that she is VERY loud but nice.

THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 5 Decisions

_5_

The dark room was filling with smoke rapidly. Samantha's heart was thumping against her chest, she could her screaming. She began to run to the door to see the cause of the noise; she had no time to mess about. The house was on fire.

She did not know or care how the fire had started but her only worry was how she was going to get out. As she ran for the door, seeing the slit of light which escaped the seams, she tripped and knocked over a jewellery box which began to play _rock a by baby. _She got up and began to head for the door once again until she felt a wrench inside of her stomach, it pulled her down. Down to the floor where she lay, squirming and crying like a newly born lamb being taken from its mother. That was when she heard the voice that said but only three words, 'Kutusundaki tüm gizler." The pain then shot through her body causing her to scream with pain before she was released. Her heart was thumping faster now; she could hear shouting and a baby crying. She got up and began crawling and reaching for the handle but it was flaming hot. She burnt her hand severely and rubbed it to take away the pain. The fire was outside of the room.

At that point she decided to run from the door and head to a window, where she saw the light from the street coming through. She pulled open the curtains and ran past a mirror while doing so. As she passed the mirror, Samantha felt another wrench of pain, this time lifting her head to look in the mirror. She saw a young woman to begin with. She was like a china doll with ceramic skin, but after time her reflection transformed, mutating into an ugly, old, wrinkled and dirty creature. The mutants head was scolded from the top of its scalp, to the wrinkles of its neck. Blood was coming out of a gash in its cheek and its head was twitching ferociously. Samantha winced and struggled, trying to break free but it was no use, the creature had a hold on her whole body, as if it were there, strangling her with its own two hands. Its eyes had no pupils; just the whites and Samantha was distressed by the terrifying face, which was now twitching and shaking more than ever. The creatures face then melted away into that of a mans. He was old but was less frightening than the other and he was laughing. It was her dad. She stared at him for a while; he looked much older than she had ever seen him. He just winked at her and let go.

Samantha was thrown back onto the beige carpet, as the hold was broken. She was shaking now and she began to cough, as even more smoke entered the room. She started feeling dizzy and collapsed on the ground before the door was broken open and she saw a shadow of a hooded man.

Samantha awoke. Sitting bolt upright and shaking from head to toe. Turning to the clock she saw that it was almost 7:15 and she decided to go downstairs for breakfast.

"I need to clear my head," she said. Her top was very difficult to get on that morning because her hands were shaking so vigorously but that was not what made Samantha stop dead. She looked at her right hand and then flipped it over to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The back of her hand looked perfectly normal but when she turned it over again to reveal the palm of it, she saw that there was a distinct burn. It was the letter 'B' inside of a circle.

"The doorknob," she whispered.

"You really need to stop talking to yourself," said a girl in the same year as Samantha.

"Oh it's only you Devon," Sam said, feeling relieved that it wasn't another creeper in the mirror.

"Of course it's me, who else would have such an awesome voice,"

"Is this how all Americans talk?"

"What do you mean? How do I talk?" Devon said pouting a little.

"Like an ass," Samantha giggled before getting face-planted with a pillow.

"Ow, that hurt," she whined, still laughing.

"You still think I'm an ass," Devon said, threatening Sam with another pillow.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Sam laughed.

She could be herself around Devon. Even though she was new this year and much louder, (in fact probably the loudest in the school) they got on really well. She had long blonde hair with blue streaks through it, which made Samantha feel better about her own and she had a pair of light green eyes which was nothing out of the ordinary. She was thin and slightly taller than Sam. In fact, she was actually very good looking and very normal, but the thing that scared most people off was her tattoo on her arm that her older brother Kyle gave her. It was a massive picture of the lead singer from an American band called _Cornish Pixie Chaos_ and if she flexed her arm he would wink and do the splits. Sam and many others had asked her many times about what her mum had said and Devon just replied, "She was cool about it." This was always what Samantha found hard to believe, but either way, it _was_ a real tattoo.

Devon was also great to have when Sam needed protecting from the new school bullies Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She was not only loud but she was tough. So when she attacks you with a pillow, you had better give in.

"Say that Americans are the best," Devon said raising an eyebrow.

"NEVER!" Sam yelled, before getting to her feet and thumping Devon with a duvet.

Eventually, they went down to breakfast, the events of her dream still playing in the back of her mind.

When they reached the hall it was surprisingly full.

"Oi, Woody, what's going on?" Devon shouted across the hall. Oliver looked up from the intense chat that he was having with Lee Jordan (obviously about Quidditch.) He got up coolly and strolled over in his Quidditch robes.

"I think that it's pretty obvious," he said.

"It's the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Everyone is welcome. Oh and don't call me Woody," he gave a smirk towards Samantha, that sort of talk to you later when fish gob isn't about smirk.

"What's so bad about calling him Woody," Devon said. (She was going into one of her rants) "I mean he calls me fish gob but I don't…."

Devon's talking was drowned out by the cheering for Harry. Sam had been to all of his matches and cheered him on all the way. Hufflepuff was put out weeks ago so she completely forgot about the match.

"I should have remembered," she thought, but since it was mid-December and Christmas was coming up she let herself off with it. Devon and Samantha sat down and had some bacon and eggs before heading out to the Quidditch pitches, ready to cheer on their favourite first year.

The Hufflepuff stands were packed, so Samantha and Devon stood in the Gryffindor stands beside Neville and Dean Thomas. Her hands were frozen to the bone and she felt as if she were inhaling icicles.

She cheered when Madam Hooch released the Quaffle and didn't stop cheering until she blew the whistle at the end and announced that Gryffindor had won.

"Listen I'm going up to the dormitory to finish the charms homework we have," said Devon. "I'll see you later," and she ran off with some other girls in their year.

Samantha then ran down the steps sprinting towards Harry but she was intercepted by Fred. They both fell to the ground and began laughing hysterically.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Fred said between laughs.

"Yeah, I know, it's been a while since the troll," Sam giggled.

Fred's eyes moved down to Sam's hand. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open before he spoke, "What happened?" He directed his head towards her hand and he lifted her hand up to his eyes.

"Oh," she said, while helping Fred up. "It-It was a dream,"

"I think it was a bit more than a dream," Fred said, trying to bring humour to the conversation.

"Listen, maybe you can tell me over lunch tomorrow,"

"I-I," she stuttered.

"Is 3 O.K." he said smirking.

Sam's shyness took over and she just nodded. Fred laughed and then left with Angelina, who was glaring directly at Samantha.

She just stared at Fred as he walked into the changing rooms, when suddenly; Harry, Hermione and Ron came over panting.

"Hagrid wants to invite you to lunch tomorrow," said Ron, gasping for breath.

"Yes at 2 o'clock," Hermione finished.

"Umm, well I actually don't know if I can," Sam began but she was cut off by Harry.

"Hey, I'll tell you about the match tomorrow," he smiled and ran over to his fellow cheering Gryffindors.

"I can't be with both," thought Samantha. "Why am I even considering meeting up with Fred Weasley?"

She turned and left the pitches, heading up the hill towards Hogwarts.

As it was a Saturday, most people were in their common rooms or in the library. So Sam decided to go the potions classrooms to study.

A lot of people would think that Samantha would be frightened of Professor Snape but she wasn't, there were moments, very rare moments, when he reminded her of her dad. She always thought that was why they didn't get along.

So when she reached the classroom she was pleased to see that he was sitting in his chair, marking some work. She knocked on the door and began,"Can I."

"Yes you may study Miss Black," he said in his same old, dreary voice.

She sat down with some of her potions books and started writing. She tried to ignore the burn on her hand but it pained her and she had trouble holding her quill.

After an hour she got up and left to go up to her dormitory. She lay on her bed for a while, staring at the tree engulfed ceiling before falling into a deep sleep. She couldn't bear another nightmare.


	7. Chapter 6 Some lunch, a crush and Helga

6

_Tick tick tick_. It was 2:55 and the clock was still ticking. Samantha sat in a great padded chair in the Hut that Hagrid called home. "So I said to Dumbledore, I said…" chortled Hagrid, his face full of cake. Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically at the joke that was about to come but Hermione looked quite disgusted at it all. Samantha however was looking up at the Gryffindor common room wondering whether she should attempt the unthinkable. 'You're just being stupid Samantha,' she thought. 'He didn't even tell you where to meet.' She was in such a daze that she had completely missed the joke and it was soon picked up on by Ron.

"Didn't you hear that Samantha," he said almost choking on his cake.

"What? Oh. Um. Yes I heard it…."

"But she realised that it was rude and that we should no better," interrupted Hermione, who was now smirking at Ron.

_Tick tick_, it was now 2:58 and time was running out for her choice. But just as she went to open her mouth the door of Hagrid's hut flew open and the none other than _Fred Weasley _came running in. "Hey Hagrid you haven't seen.. Oh there you are," he said grabbing Samantha by the arm and taking her outside. "Cheers Hagrid," he said.

"Um yes Thank-you Hagrid for the lovely meal," Samantha tried to seem apologetic for leaving the hut with such a force but she was deeply glad she had. She had just enough time to hear Ron pipe in "He has barely talked to me all week, yet he wants her. I'm only his bloody _brother._"

Fred didn't say a word to her until he had lead her to the top of an old hill near Hogwarts. "What do'ya think," he said opening a relatively small picnic basket and pulling out loads of food, a blanket and some Butterbeer. Samantha couldn't get words out. How did he know she was in Hagrid's and why wasn't he mad? Just as if Fred could read her mind he began to explain, "Oh you're probably wondering how I knew where you were, well you see George and I saw this map in Filch's office in first year and we thought we'd take it off his hands for a whiles, if you know what I mean." He winked cheekily at her which made her blush. "Look there is footprints for everyone on the Hogwarts grounds and they MOVE!" he said emphasising the _move_.

When Samantha finally got words out she knew she had asked the wrong question. All she had to do was smile and say "Wow, that's amazing." But instead she said, "Why aren't you mad that I was at Hagrids when I was supposed to meet you?" she had expected Fred to throw a hissy fit and storm off but he just laughed and said, "I didn't give you much of a choice for lunch, did I? And you probably had other arrangements, so no, I'm not mad. Only a fool would be."

'He was so understanding to me,' thought Samantha. 'OH God, please don't say that I've developed my first crush on Fred Weasley!' she couldn't help but think about all of this.

"You O.K," asked Fred.

"What? Oh yeah. This food looks great," returned Samantha. "Where'd you get all of the food?"

"Oh that, well I know some of the house elves quite well in the kitchen and they sometimes make me special requests," he began to smirk, which accentuated his eyes greatly to Samantha. She carried on talking; it had never been this easy before. Yes, it was hard to get the ball rolling but once she was started she couldn't be stopped. "Tell me more about this Map," she said grabbing a chicken drumstick.

"ah ah ah," said Fred. "Remember we're here to hear about this dream of yours."

"Oh, yeah," Samantha frowned, she had never been this open with anyone, not even Remus but she carried on and told Fred everything about her dream. About the box, the hooded man, the woman in the mirror and seeing her dad. She only stopped to hear an "ooh," or an "ah," from Fred. When she had finished she sat back and grabbed a ham sandwich and poured herself another glass of butterbeer awaiting Fred's reply.

"So this dream made you burn your hand because you _dreamt it," _he said sounding doubtful but he never denied the accuracy of her story which made Samantha feel reassured.

"Maybe we should tell Trelawney," he inquired. "She knows all about that sort of stuff." "And that weird language that came out of the box, I'm sure one teacher should know what it was and…." But he was cut short by Samantha. "No, it was just a dream and nothing more," she stated. "It's just coincidence that I hurt my hand in my _sleep."_

"It seems a bit more than coincidence," said Fred, sounding worried. The pair sat on top of the empty hill looking out onto the great lake for many minutes afterwards, and then finally when the sun began to set, they left. Fred walked Samantha to the kitchens and hugged her goodbye. She felt a deep despair when his tight embrace left hers but she needed to think. This dream _wasn't _just a dream, even though she told Fred that. This was scary.

* * *

><p>Samantha awoke the next morning reasonably early, the sunlight was streaming through her dormitory windows and it gave her a reason to get out of bed. It was a Sunday and she decided to go for a walk considering that she didn't have any lessons today. Normally, a walk consists of one leg in front of the other and the swinging of the arms but Samantha always got the bad luck. She was about halfway down the main corridor when she bumped into the none other than Angelina Johnson.<p>

"Oh look who it is," Angelina snarled.

"Do you have something against me," Samantha asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes, yes I do _actually. _I saw you with Fed the other day and don't even think that he'll go out with you because he loves ME," she threw out hints of jealousy but Samantha didn't care because although she did have a minor crush on Fred, she wasn't _in love _with him and had no intention of stealing him from Angelina. What Samantha came as a shock to even herself. She defended her honour.

"I don't love Fred," Sam said coolly. "But I think you're jealous of a _loser_ like me," she smirked.

"I don't have time for this," Angelina barked and she left. 'Helga would be proud' thought Samantha.

"Wait a minute," Samantha said aloud. "HELGA!"


End file.
